1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to value added indicia applicators such as cigarette tax stamp applicators and more specifically to a system for assuring that value added indicia will not be applied to an item which is not part of an order being processed for shipment.
2. Antecedents of the Invention
Various cigarette tax stamping machines and improvements thereon are illustrated in the Patents to WINN (U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,883), WILKINSON (U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,740), GRAZIANO (U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,933), COLGATE (U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,851) and DAVIS (U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,355).
These tax stamping machines generally processed selected cigarette cartons by opening the flaps of each carton, applying the jurisdictional tax stamps to the ends of the cigarette packages in each carton and resealing the carton flaps.
Cigarette distributors who were required to apply tax stamps to cigarette packages had the option of either stamping all cigarette packages prior to receipt and picking of orders for shipment to specific jurisdictions, i.e. pre-order stamping, or stamping cigarette packages after receipt and picking of an order, i.e. post-order stamping.
Although pre-order stamping afforded the distributor the advantage of minimizing stamping labor costs, many disadvantages were associates with pre-order stamping, including excessive warehousing requirements and inventory control difficulties.
For example, a specific brand and size cigarette package would be assigned by the manufacture with scanable SKU (stock keeping unit) code or UPC code (universal product code), however, with pre-order stamping, the same SKU and/or UPC code would be applicable to multiple items, each unique because of the specific jurisdictional tax stamps applied by the distributor. The manufacturer SKU or UPC code no longer provided a unique identification.
Post-order stamping cigarette distributors who supply distribution channels in more than one taxing jurisdiction employed cigarette tax stamping machines to process picked orders of multiple items, i.e. brands, sizes, etc., each having a unique scanable code, such as an SKU code, prior to packing the order for shipment.
Although warehousing requirements were reduced an inventory control was simplified with post-order stamping, there remained significant problems with respect to the application of tax stamps to packages of incorrectly picked cartons and verification of order picking errors.
More specifically, when a particular item was incorrectly picked and was not part of an order being processed for shipment, or an item was overpicked in quantity, the error was generally not discovered until after tax stamps had been applied to the improperly picked items. Improperly stamped cartons were required to be restocked for future shipment only to the applicable taxing jurisdiction, entailing special restocking procedures.
Further, the correct items to complete the order were required to be repicked and then run through the stamping machine, requiring a second run. This resulted in significant expenses, not only in increased labor and special stocking requirements, but additionally, due to the reduced throughput of the stamping machines. Maximum efficiency was achieved only when the stamping machines processed properly picked orders in a single run.
A verification system for a value added indicia applicator such as a cigarette tax stamping machine includes a processor which stores data comprising the requirements of an order being processed for shipment. As the cigarette cartons in fulfillment of the order are inducted toward a carton flap opening station of the stamping machine, a scanner reads the identification code e.g. SKU, UPC, etc., on each carton and the processor compares the scanned code with the stored order requirements data. If the scanned code identifies an item comprising part of the order, the item is counted and the stamping machine proceeds with the tax stamping operation.
If the item scanned is not part of the order or is in excess of the number of items comprising the order, the processor interrupts the operation of the stamping machine and an operator alert is activated for correction of the error.
Optionally, the processor may activate an ejector to remove the incorrect items and notifies the operator of all picking errors after the last correct item has been stamped.
From the foregoing compendium, it will be appreciated that it is an aspect of the present invention to provide a verification system for value added indicia applicators of the general characters described which is not subject to the disadvantage of the antecedents of the invention aforementioned.
A feature of the present invention is to provide a verification system for value added indicia applicators of the general character described which eliminates the necessity of restocking items to which value added indicia has been applied.
A consideration of the present invention is to provide a verification system for value added indicia applicators of the general character described which is simple to use and operator friendly.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a verification system for value added indicia applicators of the general character described which optimizes the productivity of a cigarette distribution center.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a verification system for value added indicia applicators of the general character described which assures that only complete orders will be packed for shipment.
Another consideration of the present invention is to provide a verification system for value added indicia applicators of the general character described which alerts a tax stamping machine operator in the event a specific item of an order being processed has been underpicked.
To provide a verification system for value added indicia applicators of the general character described which interfaces with existing cigarette tax stamping machines is a further aspect of the present invention.
An additional feature of the present invention is to provide a verification system for value added indicia applicators of the general character described which reduces order picking errors.
A still further consideration of the present invention is to provide a verification system for value added indicia applicators of the general character described which assures that value added indicia will not be applied to a specific item of an order in excess of the quantity ordered.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a verification system for value added indicia applicators of the general character described which assures that value added indicia will not be applied to an item which was not part of an order being processed for shipment.
Other aspect, features and considerations of the present invention in part will be obvious and in part will be pointed out herein after.